The Crumbling World
by RaichuFloette
Summary: Arceus is on a rampage, killing many people and practically destroying the world. Who will put a stop to the God of all Pokemon? Ash Ketchum, of course, with his friends and some Pokemon he befriended before. But can one hero really stop a savage monster like Arceus? Will he and his friends be doomed forever? Rated T for upcoming violence. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**POKÉMON: THE CRUMBLING WORLD**_

_**CHAPTER1: RETURNING**_

Five years.

Five years away from his friends and family. From the people who loved and cared for him. The people had left.

**Flashback**

"_Why? Why are you leaving us?" Max asked tearfully._

_Ash hung his head in shame. "I'm not a good trainer, so I want to train more."_

"_Why can't you train with us?" May said. "And you're a good trainer, so don't put yourself down."_

_Ash sighed resignedly. "Please…I must do this alone."_

_Tears built up in the brunette's sapphire-blue eyes, but she didn't argue, for she didn't want to hurt her friend any further._

"_Well…we won't stop you from doing something you want to do," Brock said reluctantly._

"_How could you say that?" Misty spat. "He's leaving us, Brock! Don't you care?"_

"_Of course I care," Brock responded sadly. "I will miss him as well. However, this is Ash's decision and his decision alone."_

_Nodding gratefully to the rational young man, Ash said, "I will come back soon enough."_

"_C-Can we at least have one last day together?" Iris choked out. _

_Slightly surprised that the term 'such a little kid' wasn't in there, Ash said, "Of course…if that's what you wall want."_

_Everyone nodded. Even Gary, Ash's former rival._

"_We'll miss you," Dawn whimpered. "But we understand…most of us, anyway."_

"_You'd better come back, Ketchum," Misty warned. She seemed to be taking it harder than anyone else; her blue-green eyes were shimmering with sorrow, her small ponytail taken out so her hair hung limply down her shoulders. Despite her words seeming dangerous, there was no anger in her voice, only misery._

_Dawn swallowed and said, "Let's…let's have a goodbye party."_

_Nobody argued. Ash was grateful for such loyal, kindhearted friends; no one looked like they were happy to see him about go leave. He was worrying, though; what if Misty decided to pull out her mallet?_

_As if reading his mind, Misty reassured, "I don't have my mallet with me."_

_Ash breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Maybe."_

_Ash started to choke, while everyone else chuckled half-heartedly, still digesting the sudden news from the aspiring Pokémon master._

"_Just kidding," Misty giggled. "I don't have pockets or anything."_

"_Well, you seem to get it from nowhere," Max pointed out, lightening the mood a little. Everyone now had smiles on their faces; although the anguish still lingered in their gazes, their smiles were not forced._

_Misty glared at him, then proceeded to chase him around with her mallet swinging around wildly. (Apparently she was lying when she said she didn't have pockets or anything.) "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!"_

_While chasing the poor young kid around, Misty accidentally tripped over Brock and sent the man tumbling into Cilan, who fell into Iris, who….well, you get the gist._

"_MISTY!" they all screamed angrily. Said redhead froze and had the decency to look sheepish._

"…_oops?" she squeaked nervously._

"_Loser!" Max chorused, only to be bonked upside the head by his sister's fist._

"_Violent much?" Ash muttered to Tracey, who smiled._

"_PIKAPIIIII!" A yellow comet shot down the stairs and appeared in Ash's arms, nuzzling his face affectionately. _

"_Pi?" it squealed, wondering why everyone was laughing at a red-faced Misty and a sobbing Max._

"_I'll explain later," Ash assured his buddy._

"_Pika." Satisfied by that, Pikachu curled up in its master's arms._

_The dispiritedness in the room had vanished, thanks to Misty's short temper and Max's big mouth. Ash silently vowed to thank them after all this._

"_Chu!" Pikachu exclaimed, now noticing how everyone, not just Iris and Cilan, was here. It leaped into Misty's arms, snuggling into the redhead as she giggled and stroked its ears, emitting an adorable purring sound from the yellow mouse._

"_Are you taking your Pokémon with you?" Max asked Ash curiously, apparently over the fact that he had a large knot on his head from when he fell victim to May._

_The boy in question nodded. "If I didn't, it wouldn't really be training. I'll only take a few, though.""_

"_Yeah, Max! You should've known better!" May yelled, while Max ran from his sister's wrath._

"_Pika?" Pikachu looked worried. _

_Ash grinned. "Yeah buddy, we're bringing Bayleef too."_

"_Piii…." Pikachu groaned, ears drooping and a pout on its face._

"_I know she Body slams me, but that has nothing to do with you," Ash reasoned._

"_Chu."_

"_You understand Pikachu?" May inquired disbelievingly._

"_No," Ash answered. "But I get the gist of what he's saying."_

"_Pikaaa," Pikachu snickered._

"_I have no idea what he just said," Ash stated. "but I take it that wasn't a compliment."_

"_Chaa," rumbled the yellow mouse as it rubbed its head against Misty's hand._

_Max glanced at Misty and mumbled under his breath, "Nuisance…"_

"_WHAT WAS THAT!" Misty shrieked, slamming her mallet that materialized in thin air into Max's head._

"_Nothing!" the battered boy squeaked._

"_Pikachu, Thunderbolt on them!" Ash instructed._

_Pikachu smirked at him, then jumped into the air. Electricity squeezed out of its pouches and struck Max and Misty, singing both of them. "Pika…CHUUUUU!"_

"_Oww…" Max groaned, falling to the floor in a heap. Misty, who was more used to the mouse's Thunderbolts, stayed standing but with a dazed expression._

_Pikachu did a flip in midair and landed in Ash's arms with a smug look adorning its face._

"_Show-off," muttered May, who got a taste of a weaker version of Pikachu's Electro Ball._

"_Well, then," Cilan said, attracting everyone's attention. "We shall hold the party at midnight."_

**FLASHBACK END**

Ash hadn't gone to the party.

With guilt in his stomach, he had trudged off without so much as a 'goodbye'. Only Delia and Professor Oak knew about him leaving without telling his friends.

Now he was ready to go back.

Equipped with strong Pokémon with a hefty weight of moves, he was ready.

Finally.

He flew on Charizard to Pallet Town. He returned the mighty dragon with a word of thanks and entered his home.

However much he had changed, the one thing that hadn't changed was his childish actions. He threw his hands up dramatically and yelled, "ASH KETCHUM HAS ARRIVED!"

His friends, who were in the room, turned and gaped.

"Ketchum…" Misty growled dangerously, making the boy in question wince.

Right when she reached for her mallet, Ash released Charizard. The Pokémon opened its eyes and gazed quizzically at its master before noticing the friends before him.

He roared in defiance, not recognizing them at first.

"Is that…?" Brock gasped. Upon hearing the squinty-eyed man's voice, Charizard stopped bellowing and stared at them in surprise. Once recognizing them, his hard eyes softened.

"I took him back," Ash explained proudly. "Along with Pidgeot."

"Rrrr?" Charizard grunted.

Brock raised an eyebrow, surprisingly calm despite seeing a friend that he hadn't seen for five years and hadn't been contacted or such. "You only took Bayleef, Charizard, Pidgeot, and Pikachu?"

"Yep," Ash said. "And by the way, Bayleef's a Meganium now. Also, I have a Glaceon named Glacier."

To prove his point, he released Meganium. The affectionate grass-type attempted to trample her trainer, but he raised a hand, causing her to stop and sit.

"Just like a dog," May gasped. "But Ash…why didn't you come to the party?"

Anger was now heavy in the room. Ash silently cursed May for bringing that up.

Before he knew it, Misty was beating him with her mallet and Max was tugging him, trying to speak to him. Dawn and Iris had their arms cross, glaring angrily at the raven-haired boy currently being assaulted.

Snapping to attention, Meganium and Charizard raced to help their ambushed trainer.

Meganium grabbed Misty carefully, while Charizard tossed poor Max aside lazily.

Meganium set the redhead down on the floor, giving her a warning glare.

"Thanks, you two. Return," Ash said. The red beam of light from the Pokeball sucked up the forms of the mushy grass-type and the fierce orange dragon.

"Pikaaa!" came a familiar voice. Pikachu popped out of Ash's jacket, smiling brightly. "Chuu!"

"Hi!" May greeted the mouse.

"Pi!" squeaked Pikachu, gazing happily at the brunette.

Ash looked at his friends and noticed differences in them and their Pokémon.

Misty had longer, smoother orange hair, a Togekiss by her side. Ash was surprised; apparently Togetic was back, but as another creature. Still, Misty had the same rebellious look in her green-blue eyes.

May was standing next to an upbeat Blaziken. Blaziken had changed; she was slightly bigger, with a new powerful aura around her. May was taller, her sapphire-blue eyes softer and kinder. She appeared to have lost some weight, strangely enough; Ash wondered if she had traveled while he was gone.

Brock was a bit taller, though only a bit. His hair had been trimmed a bit at the sides, but nothing too new. Ash bet he was the same pervert he had traveled with.

Max was _definitely _taller. He had a mirthful look in his eyes, shorter and combed blue hair, and a Ralts sitting on his shoulder.

Iris, Cilan, Gary…everyone had changed.

"I don't get how he can walk in here so casual-like and be like, 'hey' after he ditched us five years ago!" Misty fumed. A bit over-reacting, but Ash knew she had the right to be mad. After all, her best friend had literally left wordlessly and didn't keep in touch with her.

"Kaaaa!" Pikachu chirped gaily, jumping off of Ash's shoulder onto Misty's. He rubbed against her face for a moment before leaping back onto his trainer.

"Kiss, kiss, Togekiss!" Togekiss squealed, obviously happy to see her 'father'.

Ash smiled at it.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu said, pawing at Ash's hair. The boy directed his attention to the mouse, who was pointing at the doorway. Ash looked and saw his mother and the Professor. They just walked past him, for they were already informed of what happened.

"You don't look surprised," Brock observed.

"We already knew," Delia replied absently, causing an outraged break-out.

"WHAAA?!"

"You told the _Professor _but not your _friends?_" Iris asked incredulously. However, she took it better than Misty, who was promptly bonking Ash's head with her mallet.

Pikachu jumped up and mercilessly sent a powerful shock towards the redhead. She was then paralyzed, her muscles tightened and her face contorted in a temporary pained scream. Sparks skipped off of her, settling onto the ground and sizzling for a moment before disappearing.

Everyone gulped nervously at how strong the mouse had gotten, and how ruthless the attack had been. Clearly Pikachu had been taught not to show pity towards his opponent.

"Thanks, buddy," Ash said quietly.

"Chuu!" came the happy reply. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, glaring savagely at the limp body of Misty.

Finally the redhead snapped out of the paralysis and backed away from the mouse, earning herself confused looks from both Ash and Pikachu. However, they did not question it.

"Can I see your Glaceon?" May asked the raven-haired boy. "Maybe it can teach mine a trick or two!"

Ash shook his head sadly. "'Fraid not," he said. "Glacier can be a bit…well, over-the-top sometimes. If she is asked to mentor somebody, she can…um…you don't wanna know."

May nodded quickly. "But can I still see it?"

Nodding, Ash released his Pokémon. Everyone was stunned at the beauty of the Eeveelution.

Glacier was smaller than May's Glaceon, but her eyes were a burning sapphire, a color so bright it hurt their eyes to look.

Glacier vaulted herself onto Ash's left shoulder and turned to face his friends. She immediately bristled, baring her teeth and arching her back protectively, much like a cat. Everyone shivered as the room got colder.

"Calm down, girl," Ash soothed, petting her.

"Leeeon…." Glacier relaxed visibly, and the room ricocheted to warm again.

"Chu!" Pikachu greeted.

"Ceon, Gla?" Glacier said.

"Kaaaa pii!" the mouse cried gleefully, parachuting over to May's shoulder and temporarily surprising the brunette.

"Ceon!" Glacier's eyes gleamed. She jumped after Pikachu.

"Kaaaa!" the mouse squeaked challengingly, frisking from one shoulder to the next, until he eventually got to Iris' hair. He hid inside of it.

"Gla…" Glaceon looked around suspiciously, then noticed the black eyes peeping out of Iris' purple hair.

She smirked.

"Gla…" A beam shot towards Iris.

"Nonononononononono!" shrieked the dragon-obsessed girl as she got frozen. Fortunately, Pikachu escaped just in time. Unfortunately, the tip of his tail got frozen, rendering his balance useless. He tried to get away from Glacier's flare-up. However, it failed.

Glacier kept Ice-beaming Pikachu, and eventually after several dodges, the mouse was completely frozen. Glacier shattered the ice with a swipe of her paw and charged at the mouse, knocking him to the ground. The Glaceon started scratching the yellow rat, letting blood spurt.

Gasps of horror echoed across the room.

"He's getting hurt!" May whispered. "Ash, do something!"

Ash didn't move a muscle.

Everyone was terrified at how heartless he was acting.

Then suddenly Pikachu picked himself up and lunged at the Glaceon, batting at her with his yellow paws.

"I see you've got some energetic Pokémon there," chuckled Misty, brushing a strand of orange hair hanging in front of her face.

"Probably stronger than yours, too," Ash couldn't help but brag.

"He's as modest as ever," Dawn remarked, earning elated sniggers from the group behind her.

Ash smiled as well. "Return, Glacier," he said. The red beam of light absorbed Glacier and she was withdrawn into the Pokeball. He flipped the mechanical sphere, then put it on his belt.

"_Pika-pi!_" squeaked Pikachu, jumping onto Ash's shoulder and gazing curiously at the amused group.

"We're just so glad you returned," Dawn said, hugging Ash tightly.

Ash patted her on the head with a smile. "Good doggie."

"I'm not a dog!" came the indignant reply. The blue-haired girl quickly pushed him away and turned, pouting, ultimately triggering giggles from the group.

"_Pi?_" Pikachu still looked abashed. Everyone cracked up at his bewilderment. "_Chuuu!_" Pikachu said testily. "_Pika-pi?!_"

"I'll tell you later, buddy," Ash promised his partner, attaining a punch to the face.

"Hey!" the raven-haired boy protested. "I said I'll tell you later!"

"_Pika-pi!_" Pikachu growled angrily. "_Ka! Pika-pi, pika-pi, pika-pi! PIKA-PII!_"

"Calm your butt down!" Ash muttered, only serving to anger his 'sidekick' even more.

"_CHUUU!_"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?! I said I would tell you later!"

"_Pika-pi!_"

"I know you want to hear it now, but I don't have time, 'kay?"

"_Chu._"

"Hey! Don't sass me, mister!"

"_Pika-pi, chuka pika. Pika pikachu. Pikachu pikachu._"

"Pikachu…" Ash warned.

"_Pika-pi…_" came the irate response.

"TICKLE TIME!" Ash yelled, lunging at his partner. With a high-pitched yelp of surprise, Pikachu scuttled away from the trainer and jumped onto Togekiss.

Not knowing what was on its back, Togekiss panicked and threw Pikachu off, sending the mouse flying into Blaziken. The fire-type Pokémon immediately kicked the rat, and Pikachu ended up smacking into Ash's face.

"OWWWWW!"

"_PIKAAAAAA!_"

"What's your problem, Pikachu?!"

"_Kaaaa! Pikachu!_"

"It's all your fault!" Ash blamed, clutching his sore face with his hands. "You're so fat, argghh! It hurts!"

"_Chu!_" Pikachu threatened.

"Yeah, I'm so scared," Ash said sarcastically.

"_Pika-pi?_" Pikachu's voice turned concerned when it realized Ash wasn't going to take his hands off of his face anytime soon.

"_Chuu ka pika chu pika?_" muttered the mouse, which roughly translated into the lines of: _Am I that fat? _Which the answer, of course, was yes. Pikachu was certain he had lost some weight during his travels. After all, he used to be a chubby pig that's belly was too big for its head in the start!

"_Chu?_" Now Pikachu was frightened. Ash wasn't moving.

Then…

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU, PIKACHU!" Ash roared, flinging himself at his partner with surprising speed and wrestling with the mouse.

Electricity sparked from Pikachu's scarlet-red cheeks. Before Ash could say 'oh no', he was shocked by a powerful Thunderbolt.

Groaning, the charred trainer fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" fretted Dawn, running to his side and helping him up.

"That's what he gets," Misty grumbled unsympathetically.

Ash smirked. "You're rude." He wanted to see if she still had that fiery temper of hers that would flare up at one petty little insult.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Misty retorted. "WAIT…what?! I meant am not, not are too! ARGGHH!"

And she also fell for the same trick.

"_Pika,_" chuckled Pikachu, nuzzling his trainer's cheek affectionately, despite how he shocked him just a minute earlier. "_Chuu pika._"

"Am not," Misty said.

"Are too- wait, why are you starting this again?" Ash inquired.

Misty rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Well…I kinda missed these shallow arguments."

"_Chu._" For some reason, Pikachu started pointing at both Ash and Misty.

The mouse then chanted:

"_Pika-pi chu Pikachu-pi, chu chu ka. P.I.K.A.C.H.U. Pika pika chu chu, pika chu chu, kaaaa pikaaa!"_

Luckily Ash and Misty caught onto that and thought it translated kind of like this:

"_Ash and Misty, sittin' in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage!"_

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Ash yelled, chasing the spry mammal around the room.

"_Piiika-piiii!" _laughed Pikachu. "_Pikachu-pi pika!_"

Which, unknown to them, translated to:

"_Ash! Misty loves ya!_"

Misty brought out her hammer and swung it, hitting Pikachu smack in the head.

Enraged by that, Pikachu crashed into her, sending her flying.

"That was the move Slam!" Dawn gasped in surprise. She would never guess Ash Ketchum, the densest and dumbest person on earth, would teach his most powerful Pokémon such a strong move that could be beneficial in battle.

"Now Pikachu, finish her off with Double Team, then Thunderbolt!" Ash smirked.

"_Pika pika pika pika…" _Pikachu split into multiple clones of himself. He raced around like a tornado, mixing his clones up. The identical Pikachus then faced the redhead and…

"_Pika…CHUUUUU!_"

Released their pent-up energy.

Unable to dodge, Misty had to take the full brunt of the attack. The other clones dissipated, leaving only one yellow rat standing in front of Misty.

She then fainted.

"Let's battle, Ash!" May challenged Ash.

Shrugging, Ash agreed and they went to the battlefield.

"_Pika-pi?_" Pikachu squeaked, gazing expectantly at his trainer.

Ash shook his head. "Sorry, Pikachu. I wanna show everyone my other Pokémon," he explained.

Pouting, Pikachu went to sit next to Max.

The battle started.

May sent out Blaziken, which was expected of her.

"Go, Pidgeot!" Ash called out his giant bird Pokémon.

"Geeeeot!" Pidgeot cried out. Her wingspan had grown wider and broader, and she seemed more concentrated on the battle than ever.

"Ladies first!" May said giddily. "Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken's fist glowed, and she slugged Pidgeot. Everyone was puzzled as to

why Ash hadn't made her dodge.

He grinned when Pidgeot recovered from the attack easily. "Use Steel Wing!"

Instantly Pidgeot's wings glowed silver and she smacked Blaziken multiple times with them. The fire-type stumbled, then regained her footing.

"Fire Spin!" May said desperately.

Blaziken complied. The firey vortex swirled around Pidgeot. She winced, but didn't seem too injured besides a small charred spot on her feathery chest.

"Hurricane!" Ash said.

Pidgeot obeyed. Blaziken was immediately knocked out by the hurricane hitting her.

Sighing, May returned her Pokémon.

"Blaziken is unable to battle," Brock announced. "The winner is Pidgeot. Send out your next Pokémon."

May enlarged her Pokeball. "I suppose this is all Pokémon, right?"

Ash nodded.

"Okay. Go, Glaceon!"

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Ash returned his Pidgeot. "If that's the way you want it…Glacier, go!"

Everyone gaped at his choice. Surely it would've been easier if he had just sent out Charizard? Iris was the one to voice these thoughts, adding a 'little kid' at the end.

Ash beamed. "Glacier is stronger than Charizard!"

Silence engulfed the room.

May called out, "Dig, go!"

Glaceon burrowed into the ground, scattering dirt everywhere.

"Keep jumping and don't let it hit you," Ash instructed.

Glacier consented to his order without complaint. She hopped around like a bunny rabbit. Eventually Glaceon grew tired of this and exploded from the ground.

"Bite!" Ash countered.

Glacier's teeth grew sharper and glowed a bit. She chomped down on Glaceon's tail, earning a wail of pain from the ice-type.

May knew she was hopelessly doomed, but she ordered anyway, "Iron Tail!"

"Detect!"

May gritted her teeth as Glacier's eyes glowed a bright blue color. She evaded the Iron Tail attacks with ease.

"Now, use Tackle!"

Immediately Glacier used the weak attack on her opponent, making it faint.

"Glaceon is unable to battle! Glacier is the winner!"

Sighing again, May returned her Glaceon with a word of thanks and sent out her next Pokémon.

"Go, Skitty!"

The pink feline appeared, wagging its tail and smiling cutely.

Ash returned Glacier, thanking her, then sent out his next Pokémon. "Charizard, time to battle buddy!"

The massive fire dragon materialized with a defiant roar.

"Skitty, Assist!"

The move turned out to be Razor Leaf, unfortunately for the brunette. The move barely affected Charizard, who flashed the cat an irritated glance.

"Let's get this over with, Char. Flamethrower," Ash ordered.

This severely burnt Skitty and it fainted on the spot.

"Skitty is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

"Man, May has no chance against Ash," Max said in disbelief. "I mean, even _I _don't have faith in my sister."

"Well, she might pull something smart," Misty stated uncertainly. "You can't be sure…"

"I think Ash will win," Dawn said. "It's in the bag."

"I guess he isn't a little kid anymore," Iris said.

"This is a fresh blend of satisfaction for my stomach," Cilan agreed while Misty pummeled him in the head, saying something along the lines of 'stop speaking stuff no one can understand' and 'even Brock doesn't talk like that, and he flirts a lot'.

May slumped over in defeat. "I forfeit. I don't want to hurt all my Pokémon…"

Just when she said that, a familiar-looking balloon floated over to them all.

"Prepare for-"

"SHUT UP IDIOTS!" Ash screamed fiercely.

"_Pikaa!_" Pikachu agreed. "_Pi!_"

"How dare you interrupt our motto? Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To-"

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT THIS SECOND I SWEAR, I WILL TEAR YOU FROM LIMB TO LIMB AND I MEAN IT YOU JERKS! CAN'T YOU SEE WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE?!"

"Umm, but I forfeited," May objected.

"SHUT UP MAY! DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! THIS IS OUR ONE AND ONLY CHANCE TO GET RID OF TEAM WHATS-THEIR-FACE WITHOUT BEATING THEM UP!"

Finally Ash calmed down. Jessie sent out Arbok.

"Oh look, Arbok's back," Misty said in a not-so-interested voice.

Rolling his eyes, Ash said, "Pikachu, send them flyin' with an Electro Ball. Not too strong, though. About 000000000000000000000000000000000% of your real strength."

Nodding, Pikachu flung the Electro Ball at them. They exploded. Literally.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AG-"

"SHUT UP!"

"_Pikaaa!_"

"Wow Ash, that was pretty harsh," Brock commented nervously, afraid of this 'darker Ash'.

Ash sighed. "Sorry, but sometimes those jerks can be so annoying…"

"True," Brock conceded, slowly losing his fear of the enraged raven-haired boy.

"_Pika-pi?_" Pikachu said, tugging on Ash's ear.

"What is it, buddy?" Ash asked, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his partner's head.

"_Pi-kachu._"

Ash turned and saw Piplup attempting to open one of his Pokeballs, his eyes hearts.

Groaning, Ash pulled away from the rowdy penguin Pokémon. "Dawn, could ya kindly keep your Pokémon under control?"

Offering him a sheepish smile, Dawn grabbed Piplup and held him in her arms.

Piplup appeared a bit nettled, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey guys," Ash began, getting the attention of the assembled horde of people. "I am actually going to restart my whole Pokémon journey, except with my old Pokémon. The ones I have now."

Gasps of shock rippled through the crowd. "What?!"

Even Pikachu looked stunned. "_Pika-pi?!_"

Ash grinned ruefully. "I haven't been such a great role model, so I want to make up for that by beginning a whole new journey, although not technically new."

"Well…if that's what you want, Ash…" Brock said uncertainly.

Ash could see some of his friends' eyes were watering. He felt bad for making them upset after he had ditched them for so long, but he needed to come clean.

"Okay…well….see you later," he said awkwardly, walking past his friends.

"_Pika-pi, chu pika?_" Pikachu said from his shoulder.

Smiling, Ash patted his friend's head. He then released Pidgeot.

"_Geeeeot_!" the avian Pokémon squawked, wings fluffed and eyes narrowed.

"I just thought you might want some fresh air," Ash told the bird. "After all, that battle with May….well…."

Pidgeot nodded and took to the skies, obviously enjoying herself immensely.

Ash then asked Professor Oak for two more Pokémon. He got Totodile and Bulbasaur. When he trained them up a bit, they learned powerful new moves and got slightly stronger.

Ash returned his tuckered-out Pokémon, including Pidgeot, who had been hovering above him the whole time.

Pidgeot gave him a goodbye by yelling, "_Pidgeeeot_!"

Tucking the Pokeballs safely in his belt, Ash set off on his new journey. He was glad Professor Oak had updated his amount of Pokémon; now he was allowed to carry 12 rather than 6. While he was walking aimlessly, he caught his former Butterfree that had left his mate to be with his trainer.

"Isn't this great, buddy?" Ash asked his partner. "We have a lot of our former friends with us!"

"_Pikaa!_"

After some walking and Pikachu's constant complaints about being hungry, they finally made it to Viridian City. To make up for the hunger, Ash gave his partner a ketchup bottle that the mouse quickly guzzled.

"Familiar, eh?" Ash said.

"_Chu._"

Ash finally made it to the gym. (Finally. FINALLY. That rat and his complaints.)

"Hey! I challenge the gym leader of this place to a battle for a badge!" Ash called into the gym, not at all afraid of who the new gym leader would be.

A woman stepped out of the shadows. Yes. A _woman. _Then again, why the heck would Giovanni be back?

(**Well, I'm messing up the balance between game world and anime world. Then again, Ash is forever 10…I mean, not in this fanfiction. And yes, I changed the gym leader. Problem?)**

"_Pikaaa!_" Pikachu gasped, equally surprised.

"Are you the gym leader?" Ash questioned.

The woman nodded. "Yes, I am Lia. Now let's get this battle started."

Apparently the battle would be one-on-one, surprisingly enough. Ash, of course, sent out his loyal Pikachu.

"_Pika!_" the mouse roared viciously, the friendly look that once adorned his face gone.

Smirking, Lia sent out her Pokémon. "Go, Sandslash."

"Let the battle begin!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

"_Chu!_" Pikachu cried savagely, swinging his metallic lightning-bolt tail at the ground-type.

"Dig!" Lia ordered calmly.

"_Pika?!_" Pikachu yelled in shock as the Sandslash quickly burrowed into the ground.

"After it!" Ash instructed.

Nodding, Pikachu kept his Iron Tail on and jumped into the hole.

Lia grinned. "Poison Sting."

A cry of anguish from the hole startled Ash. Pikachu leaped out of the hole, looking battered and exhausted.

"Thunderbolt into the hole!" Ash said desperately, temporarily forgetting what type Sandslash was.

"_Pika…CHUUU!" _screamed Pikachu, zapping the hole. Sandslash jumped out, unscathed.

"Earthquake!" Lia told her Pokémon.

Sandslash complied. The ground shook, knocking Pikachu off his feet.

"_Pika…_" he groaned.

Now it was time to get serious. Ash had been playing around before. Now he wasn't going to. He instantly turned cold and calm, surprising the gym leader.

With an emotionless voice he said, "You will regret _ever _hurting my Pikachu. Use Quick Attack, and don't hold back."

Flashing his trainer a stunned glance, Pikachu shrugged and rammed powerfully into Sandslash. The ground-type smashed into the wall, a whole chunk of its face ripped off and revealing blood, muscles, and bones.

Lia gaped at it.

"S-S-Sandslash is unable to battle," stuttered the terrified referee. "A-Ash K-Ketchum from Pallet To-Town is the winner."

Wordlessly with tears trickling down her face, Lia gave Ash her badge.

"I-I'm sor-" Ash began, but stopped when Lia simply left him. She knelt down next to her Sandslash. He could barely make out her words.

"I…I'm sorry I failed you, Sandslash," Lia murmured, returning her wounded ground-type into her Pokeball. She sent Ash a glare before walking into the shadows.

Pikachu, who hadn't uttered a word the whole time, spoke up uneasily. "_Pika-pi..?_"

Smiling sadly, Ash petted his Pokémon. "It's not your fault, buddy. I _did _say full-power, after all…"

"_Chaa…._" cooed Pikachu, leaning into his touch.

"Next up is Pewter City," Ash stated. But if anyone listened closely, they could hear the false excitement in his voice. Hidden deep, deep within…

Was guilt.

"_Pika-pi? Chuu?_"

"I know what you're saying," Ash grumbled. "And yes, we are lost."

"_Ka?_"

"I'm assuming you are wondering how I got lost. The answer is…I do not know."

"_Pi?_" Pikachu looked up at Ash, concern sparkling in his bright brown eyes.

Sighing, Ash scooped up his partner and let the Pokémon settle on his shoulder.

Fed up by now, Ash released another Pokémon. "Pidgeot, take us to Pewter City."

With a nod, Pidgeot allowed Ash to get on her, then braced herself for flight. She finally lifted into the sky, wings flapping furiously.

"_Geeeeeeot!_" she trilled, her clawed talons swiping the air mindlessly as she flew onwards towards their next gym battle.

When they made it, Ash returned Pidgeot with a word of thanks and entered Pewter City's gym. He was happy to see Brock there.

The squinty-eyed man smiled at him. "Hey, Ash! Ready for a battle?"

Ash nodded. The battle commenced.

"Go, Geodude!"

"_Geo!_" the rock-type cried out as he was sent out onto the battlefield.

"Go, Glacier!" Ash yelled, sending out the ice-type.

"_Ceeon!_" the Eeveelution mewed as her form appeared on Ash's side. She glanced at her opponent and got into a defensive stance.

"Tackle, Geodude!" Brock ordered.

"_Dude!_" The floating rock raced towards Glacier, ready to crash into her.

"Dodge, then use Sand Attack!" Ash instructed.

"_Pikaa!_" Pikachu cheered encouragingly. His consolation proved to be good, as the Glaceon seemed even more determined to work with Ash's orders. She sidestepped easily, then kicked sand into Geodude's face.

"_Dude, Geodude!_" Geodude screamed as dust covered his eyes.

"Now use Shadow Ball," Ash commanded.

"Dodge it!" Brock called frantically, but it was too late. A purple orb appeared in Glacier's mouth. It moved forward blindingly and smacked Geodude in the face, sending it careening into a wall, knocked out.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Glacier is the winner!"

"_Pika-pi!_" Pikachu squealed, hugging his trainer's pant leg.

"Thanks, Glacier. You did great," Ash said, returning the Eeveelution.

Brock and Ash both enlarged their next Pokémon.

"Go, Steelix!"

"Go, Pidgeot!"

Brock raised an eyebrow at that, but quickly shook it off. He knew never to underestimate Ash Ketchum. "Steelix, use Iron Tail!"

Steelix's tail glowed silver and it smashed powerfully into Pidgeot before the avian could register what was happening.

"_Piddggg!_" the pained cry came from the smoke blinding both Ash and Brock.

The smoke cleared, revealing Pidgeot floating tiredly in the air, with Steelix glaring down at her.

"Hang on there, Pidgeot!" Ash enlightened the bird. "Now use Double Team!"

Pidgeot split into twelve copies of herself. They started circling Steelix, taunting it.

"Calm down, Steelix," Brock said. "Use Slam on each of them."

_Bad idea, _Ash thought. "Pidgeot, use Hyper Beam!"

Before Steelix could fulfill his trainer's orders, all of the Pidgeot fired powerful Hyper Beams at him. Steelix was unable to see which one was real, and that was its downfall.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Pidgeot is the winner!"

Brock returned his Steelix, thanking it, before sending out his next Pokémon.

"Go, Crobat!"

Grinning, Ash returned his battered Pidgeot and said, "Pikachu, you're up buddy!"

"_Ka!_" came the defiant reply. Pikachu raced in front of Ash, determination blazing in his eyes.

"Let the battle between Crobat and Pikachu commence!"

"Crobat, Supersonic!"

"Dodge, then use Electro Ball!"

"_Crooo!_" The move missed.

"_Pika pika pika pika…CHU-PI!_" The Electro Ball hit Crobat head-on. However, the Pokémon stayed strong, wincing but managing to stay in the air.

Brock looked worried, but he said, "Use Wing Attack, now!"

"Don't let Crobat use that move, buddy! Use Thundershock to stop him!"

"_Pika…chuuuu!_" Pikachu zapped Crobat with a rather weak lightning attack.

However, it still fainted.

"Crobat is unable to battle! Pikachu and Ash are the winners!"

Ash and Pikachu cheered. Ash released the Pokémon he used in the battle and complimented all of them, causing them to blush and look down shyly. He then returned everyone except Pikachu, who hopped onto his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Ash," Brock praised Ash. "You managed to beat me once again. However, I am not very surprised; after all, your Pokémon _always _put up quite a fight, despite them having disadvantages sometimes. So I present you with the Boulder Badge. Again," Brock added mischievously, handing Ash the badge.

Instead of doing his signature pose, Ash paused and smiled at Brock.

"Thanks," he said softly, accepting the badge and putting it in his badge case.

Even Pikachu seemed calm and collected. "_Chu._"

And then…

"HOORAY! WE GOT…A BOULDER BADGE!"

"_PI-PIKACHU!_"

Brock sweatdropped. He had thought they had matured.

"I'm very, very impressed," he commented. "None of your Pokémon got taken down by mine; not even Pidgeot, who had sustained major damage. And also, Ash….I'm glad you're back."

Ash smiled, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, showing that he was not heartless when it came to his friends.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"_Pika!_" Pikachu squeaked.

"Pikachu has gotten very strong," Brock noted, rubbing the mouse's head.

"_Chaaaaa….._" Pikachu cried softly, a purr springing to his throat.

"Well, Brocko, catch you later," Ash said, walking out of the gym casually.

"_Pika-chu, Pi-ka pika!_" Pikachu yelled out as they exited the gym.

"C'mon buddy, I'll race you!" Ash challenged, speeding up slightly.

"_Pikaaaa!_" Pikachu screeched angrily as Ash got a head start, speeding ahead of the adorable yellow mouse.

"_Pika-pi!_" Pikachu grinned and Thundershocked his trainer, then jumped onto the electrocuted boy's shoulder.

Suddenly a random boy ran up to Ash.

"Hey!" he said. "I challenge you to a six-on-six battle!"

Ash smirked. "You're on!"

The boy, also known as Jay, sent out a Jolteon. "Go, Jolteon!"

"Go, Glacier!"

Both Eeveelutions popped out of their Pokeballs with rebellious barks.

"Jolteon, Tackle, go!" Jay called out.

"_Teon!"_ Acknowledging the order with a brisk nod of its head, Jolteon sped up and rammed into Glacier powerfully, so fast Ash didn't see it coming.

"Glacier, you okay?" Ash asked worriedly as the ice-type Pokémon skidded at his feet.

The Glaceon struggled to her feet and gave an affirmative nod, not giving ground.

"Good. Charm, go!" Ash said, toying with the boy while also helping himself with the battle.

Glacier winked weakly at the male Jolteon, causing it to freeze with a faint blush on its face before it shook it off.

"Jolteon, Tackle again!"

Jolteon rammed into Glacier again; however, his attack had been decreased, so it was noticeably weaker.

Glacier let out a strangled gasp, slowly getting to her paws and stretching out her limbs.

"Glacier, use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

A white light engulfed Glacier. She sped forward blindingly and slammed into Jolteon. The electric-type yowled in surprise, paws flailing as it was sent flying back to its trainer. Huffing, it managed to rise to its paws with much effort.

"End this quickly. Tackle, go!" Ash said.

Jay said, "Double Team and Agility at the same time!"

Flashing its trainer a surprised look, Jolteon complied. It ran around and increased its speed, easily dodging Glacier's Tackle attack. Then it merged into a bunch of copies of itself.

Ash gulped nervously. "Use Blizzard on every one of the copies!"

Dipping her head, Glacier spat out a bunch of small snowflakes at the Jolteon, turning so she hit each and every one of them. Finally she hit the real one; Jolteon howled in pain and fell backwards, unconscious.

"No, Jolteon!" Jay gasped. "Aghh…return. Go, Squirtle! Use Bite!"  
"_Squirtle squirt squirt!_" cried out the turtle Pokémon as it was released. Narrowing its eyes, its teeth grew sharper and it attempted to stab the Glaceon with them.

"_Ceeeon!_" screamed Glacier, easily fainting from the attack.

Giving her a word of thanks, Ash returned the fainted Eeveelution and sent out his next Pokémon.

"Go, Meganium! Don't go easy on the Squirtle!"

The dinosaur popped out of her Pokeball, letting out a loud roar of defiance. Squirtle looked slightly intimidated under her presence.

"Squirtle, Tackle!" Jay ordered.

"Dodge, then use Energy Ball!"

Meganium swerved, allowing the turtle to Tackle thin air. Without hesitation she fired a strong green ball at the Pokémon.

Squirtle called out its name as it was hit with the ball.

"Finish this with Vine Whip!" Ash said.

Meganium swatted Squirtle with its vines, making the Pokémon faint.

Pouting, Jay returned Squirtle. "Okay…I didn't think you'd make it this far! I only have three Pokémon!" he confessed.

Ash grew extremely irritated. "What?!"

"_Pika?!_"

Sighing, Jay sent out his last Pokémon. "Go, Oddish."

"_Oddish odd!_" Oddish squeaked, looking terrified.

"We're not going easy on this thing," Ash growled. "Pikachu, you up for it? Show no mercy!"

"_Chuu…._" Pikachu's red cheeks sparked dangerously as he stepped onto the battlefield. Tension crackled in the air; obviously the mouse was not one to mess with.

Trembling with fear, Jay called, "Poison Powder!" He hoped it would poison the mouse to make things easier.

"Pikachu, dodge, then use Iron Tail!"

"_Pika chu!_" Pikachu agreed. He tensed as the poison started to float towards him. He then jumped up high in the air, easily dodging the attack. His tail took on a metallic sheen, and he slammed it forcefully onto the plant's head.

Wincing, Oddish squealed painfully, "_Dish!_"

Jay said, "Quick, Sleep Powder now!"

Before Ash could counter, Oddish promptly dished out the attack. The Sleep Powder scattered onto Pikachu; the mouse slumped over, eyes drooping from exhaustion.

"Use Electro Ball on yourself, buddy!" Ash instructed calmly.

Struggling through his fatigue, Pikachu murmured, "_Pika pika…chupi…._" And tiredly flung a weak Electro Ball into the air. It hit him and instantly snapped him out of his exhausted state.

Jay smirked, expecting to see a crater and a fainted Pikachu. Instead, to his shock, when the smoke cleared, it revealed a bloodthirsty rat standing there.

"You made him angry," Ash said simply. "Charge Beam. Don't hold back."

Pikachu jumped into the air. A huge, ravenous beam shot towards Oddish. The plant looked terrified as it practically exploded from impact.

"Like I said, no mercy!" Ash roared evilly. "Use Thunder Punch!"

Jay gasped in horror as Pikachu sped towards Oddish, fist crackling with yellow energy. The mouse then proceeded to punch Oddish many times in the face, leaving behind permanent bruises and scars. Tears trickled down the plant's face, but Pikachu took no notice.

"Last move, newbie," Ash snarled lowly. "Use Thundershock. Make it weak, I suppose."

Jay covered his eyes, sobbing, begging him to stop.

"_Pika…._" Pikachu's cheeks crackled. "_Pikaaaaa…_" More electricity. Then…

"_CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_"

The powerful lightning bolt hit Oddish, not only making it faint, but putting it in a coma as well.

Jay was gaping at the pure power of the Thundershock. _That _was weak?! He'd hate to see strong…

"That's why you never battle a trainer with more experience than you, Jay," Ash stated. "And that's why you don't upset a destructive, battle-hungry powerful mouse."

Tears flowed down Jay's face. "You're…you're horrible! Why would you do such a thing?!"

"You're the one that forced Oddish to battle in the first place," Ash reasoned wisely. "And also, you're the one that lied to me too."

"_Pika,_" agreed a certain malevolent rat.

Jay broke into waterworks, sobbing and gazing at the heartwrenching sight. He flashed Ash a final angry glare before scooping up Oddish and scurrying towards the Pokémon center.

"_Chu…_" Pikachu shook his head.

"I know, buddy. No decent trainers around here," sighed Ash.

"_Pika-pi, pika pika Pikachu-pi!_"

"You're right, Pikachu! There's always Misty," Ash agreed brightly. "But that'll come later. Y'know, when I win her badge. Oh, and buddy…"

"_Pi?_"

"…you didn't have to act so harsh towards the Oddish. I feel so bad for Jay, even if Oddish won't die."

"_Ka,_" the mouse said embarrassedly. "_Pika-pi, chu._"

Grinning, Ash rubbed the head of his partner. "I'm sure Oddish will be back on its feet in no time."

"_Pi-ka._"

"But still, I'm kind of disappointed in you."

"_Pikachu…_" Pikachu looked downwards, eyes dampening.

Ash raised his hands in surrender. "Whoa, buddy! I didn't mean it like that…"

"_Pikkkka!_"

"So how about we get out of this place and get to the next gym? Hopefully no people will challenge us…"

"_Pi-kaaaa!_"

"Ahh! Misty's hometown! Nice…"

"_Pi._"

"There's the next gym, pal!"

"_Ka?!_ _Pika-pi, pikachupi!_"

"You found Misty?!"

He looked and spotted a familiar redhead blazing towards him.

Then a mallet to the head.

"OWW….meanie."

"How come you didn't contact me?" Misty pouted, crossing her arms, her mallet 'magically' disappearing.

"_Pikachu-pi!_" Pikachu broke the tension by leaping into Misty's arms, nuzzling her fondly.

Smiling, Misty patted the mouse's head, earning a 'chaa' in response. "Hey Ash, I have a badge right now. How 'bout you battle me, a gym leader, unofficially, but still get a badge?"

"Sure!"

"Alright…one on one, okay? MISTY SENDS OUT STARYU!"

"_Kyaak!_"

Ash smirked and threw his Pokeball dramatically. It popped open to reveal Meganium.

"_Mega, meganium meg!_"

"Ladies first, Ketchum! Staryu, Tackle!" Misty ordered.

"Vine Whip to stop it, Meganium!"

Vines popped out of Meganium and wrapped around the Staryu, disabling the attack.

Misty gasped in shock, then recovered and said, "Water Gun!"

"_Megaaaa!_" Meganium cried out in anguish as the water sprayed her in the face, making her eyes burn. She stumbled back, releasing the hostage water-type in the process.

"How-" Ash started.

"Training," Misty interrupted smugly. "Now Staryu, Tackle, then Bubblebeam to finish this!"

Before Ash could react, Staryu tackled Meganium and Bubblebeamed her face.

Meganium swayed back and forth, but kept on her feet.

Ash grinned. "**You**finish this with Sunny Day, then Solar Beam!"

"_Mega…_" The sun grew brighter. She charged up her powerful attack. "_Megaaaa…._" Quickly she shot it due to the extra Sunny Day boost. "_NIUUUUUUUUUUMMMM!_"

The beam exploded into Staryu.

"_KYAAK!_"

When the smoke cleared, the results were clear.

A tie.

Meganium had obviously been drained of energy from using both Sunny Day and Solar Beam at the same time, not to mention she wasn't trained as well as his other Pokémon and her Solar Beam was very powerful and depleting.

Misty grinned and handed him the Cascade Badge.

Ash stared at her, stunned. "B-Buh I didn't earn it!"

"Yeah you did, Ash!" Misty insisted, shoving it towards him. "Even though it ended in a tie, your Meganium was _awesome_!"

"T-Thanks," Ash stammered, taking it from her.

"_Pikachupi kaaa!_" Pikachu cheered.

"I got…the CASCADE BADGE!" Ash hollered flamboyantly.

Misty smiled at him brilliantly. "You've gotten much stronger, Ash."

"_Pika!_" Pikachu confirmed merrily.

Ash laughed. "Oh, Meganium isn't even **close **to my strongest Pokémon!"

Misty swallowed nervously. What the heck could be stronger than that huge dinosaur?

"Thanks, Mist. And I'm sorry for not contacting you sooner," Ash added, pulling her in a tight hug.

Misty smiled reassuringly. "It's fine, really. Now go have some fun!" she exclaimed, pushing him off playfully.

Grinning and thanking her once again, Ash left for Vermilion City.

"Well, well, baby! Looks like you're back again," Lt. Surge boomed happily.

Ash smirked deviously. "Yes, and I'm ready to beat you up."

Not bothering for a comeback, Lt. Surge started the battle.

"Go, Raichu!"

"_Rai rai!_" Raichu shouted gaily. Upon seeing its opponent, it brightened up considerably.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash said, pointing at the battlefield.

With an aggressive whoop, the yellow striped mouse scuttled up to the battlefield, cheeks sparking.

"Let's make this quick. Thunderbolt, go," Lt. Surge ordered.

"Take it!" Ash said boldly.

Lt. Surge and the referee looked stunned as Pikachu simply took the attack, then came out unaffected.

"Now Pikachu, Iron Tail go!"

Pikachu whacked Raichu upside the head with his Iron Tail. He held back a little to not seriously injure his opponent, though. However, it was strong enough to defeat Raichu easily.

Lt. Surge stared open-mouthed, dumbfounded.

"Hooray, we did it buddy!" Ash called excitedly.

"_Pika!_" agreed the mouse.

"Well…I suppose you've earned this," Lt. Surge said, still in shock, as he handed Ash the badge.

"WE DID ITTTTT!"

"_Pi-pikachu!_"

Lt. Surge kept thinking about the battle. How quick…Raichu had only been able to use one move, and that was Thunderbolt, which the smaller mouse took like it was nothing! Even Raichu couldn't do that without getting harmed in some way!

"That training wasn't for nothin'," Ash gloated.

"_Ka!_"

"Thanks," Ash said to Lt. Surge. "By the way, you might catch some flies if you keep your mouth open like that."

Snapping it close, Lt. Surge guffawed, surprising both Ash and Pikachu. "Excellent, babies! Er…I mean, you two."

"_Chupika!_"

"C'mon Pikachu, let's go!" Ash grinned.

Lavender Town. They had to stop at **Lavender Town. **Why. Just…why.

(Note that in this fanfiction, Lavender Town is EXTREMELY creepy.)

Darkness overshadowed the whole town, making it really sinister and ominous. Pikachu was shivering. "_Pika-pi…_"

"C'mon, it'll be fine," Ash assured his buddy.

"_Ka._"

Ash wanted to leave this direful town, but he had to stay, for he and his partner were exhausted, and Pikachu hadn't quite taken a beating, but was still drained of energy.

And of course, knowing their luck, they'd gotten stuck in a ghoulish and disturbing town.

"_Pika-pi, chuuu…._"

"Ugh…let's get you to a Pokémon center."

Silence.

Ash stumbled tiredly into the Pokémon center. Instead of its usual bright and cheerful attire with that peppy, jaunty music playing, it was dark and creepy with pessimistic music playing. The Nurse Joy behind the counter had black hair instead of pink hair. (Different, right?) She had dark bags beneath her eyes, as if she had hardly gotten enough sleep. Only a few people were wandering around, and most of them looked somber and some mournful.

"What's up with this place?" Ash muttered quietly, glancing anxiously at his alarmed partner.

"_Chu…_"

"Hello, how may I help you today?" Nurse Joy asked with false enthusiasm.

"I'd like a room for the night, please," Ash explained, not wanting to have Pikachu healed in this creepy place.

Nurse Joy nodded, a sinister smile coming across the face. She then yawned, exhaustion covering her eyes.

"You okay?" Ash checked.

The nurse nodded briskly, apparently trying to look alert. "Yes. Good day, sir. Here are your room keys."

"Which ro-" Ash began, then broke off when Nurse Joy fainted.

Sweatdropping, Ash headed for his room. Pikachu was sweating bullets, apparently scared of this place.

The inside of the room was…dull. But it was better than nothing, at least.

"_Ka?_"

Ash sighed. "Man, this place sucks. Oh well. Let's just get some rest, buddy."

"_Pi._"

"_Pi….ka….CHUUUUU!_"

"Great Arceus save m- oh, it's you Pikachu."

"_Pika-pi…_" Pikachu looked agitated, pointing frantically at the door. "_Pika!_"

Ash looked and saw Nurse Joy passed out, once again, at the door. Apparently she had either fainted or tripped and fell. There was a tray upside-down on the carpet; apparently she had been trying to get some food for Ash, but it didn't turn out so well.

Pikachu gazed skeptically at Nurse Joy. "_Pika…_"

Ash sighed once again. He felt sad now that he was in this place. "Well…she'll come to soon, I guess. Let's go."

They exited and saw the Pokémon Tower. They couldn't resist, so they went in rather excitedly.

Graves. Tombstones.

Everywhere.

"_Chuuuu!_" Pikachu sobbed, a wail ripping from his throat.

Ash didn't like this place one bit.

People were mourning over their dead Pokémon. One old woman was gazing solemnly at a tombstone that read: "R.I.P RALTS THE FIRST".

Ash looked around, trying to find a peppy person. He found no one.

"_Pika-pi?_"

Ash sighed…for like, the third time. Or was it fifth? "That's it. I'm tired of this place. C'mon!"

So he raced out of the dreaded Pokémon tower, released Pidgeot, explained what was going on to her, then flew off to the next city/town/place/hedidn'tcareaslongasitwasn'tLavenderTown.

_ (another line break?!)

The liveliness returned once they made it to Celadon City.

Ash, as usual, breezed through the gym and won the badge without any of his Pokémon getting hurt in any way. Charizard's Rage had gotten out of control and they had to evacuate….ahem, that was a different story. Hehhehehehhh….

Anyway, back to the story…

Pidgeot, as usual, flew Ash and Pikachu to Fuchsia City, where Ash won his gym badge. Pikachu had fallen asleep halfway through the battle, so Ash couldn't use him, which was a bummer. He still won easily, though.

They flew to Saffron City with a guilty and sleepy mouse.

After defeating (thesupercreepygymleader) ahem, Sabrina, (sheisn'tquitecreepyanymoresodon'tworry) Ash, Pidgeot, and a certain yellow Pokémon were off to Cinnabar Island. He…well, you get the gist.

They visited Bill's Island, (Pikachu still thinks that guy is nuts) Cameran Palace, (aura!) and many other places. So why am I skipping through so much?

BECAUSE IT'S NOT IMPORTANT!

So back to the important stuff….

"I have to save the world from certain destruction…._again? _Can't I catch a break?!"

"Afraid not."

Ash sighed submissively. "Fine…" he mumbled.

So apparently Arceus went on a rampage and was currently destroying the world. And how was Ash supposed to defeat him? Nobody knew. Yay.

"_Chuu…_" Pikachu groaned unhappily. The mouse just wanted to sleep and eat all day….a nice bottle of ketchup would do…

"We're sorry about this," Bianca apologized. "But you must do this. Fortunately many of your friends, human and Pokémon, volunteered to help you on this quest. Latias will go with you."

"_Tia!_"

Lorenzo grinned. "I also heard Meloetta wants to go with you. Victini does too, but he can't. All of your Pokémon begged to go with you; however, they will probably hold you back. You should just use the Pokémon you have now. Also, we found a lone Zorua walking around the area. It started to plead with us, asking us where you went. We explained everything to it. Do you know a Zorua? It wants to go with you as well."

Ash thought about it. "Oh yeah! We helped find its meema. But how did you know what it said?"

"Well, Bianca and Latias have a strong connection, so Bianca knows what Latias has to say. Was it female or male?"

"Male."

"Hmm. The one we found was female. She said she was the half-sister of someone you knew. Probably that Zorua."

"Alright, I'll take her with me," Ash consented. "Does the male Zorua want to go?"

"Well, the one we talked to said no. Umm….I feel like I was supposed to tell you something else….oh yeah, her name is Nova."

Ash nodded. "Where is she?"

"Right behind you."

Ash yelped in surprise as he heard a giggle. He spun around to find a shiny Zorua behind him, smiling at him brightly.

His Pokedex beeped.

"**Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by****changing its shape****into****people****and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people. This Zorua is female with the name Nova. Move pool too large to count. Rare ability: Able to use the moves that the Pokémon it transforms into knows."**

"Wow, cool!" Ash exclaimed. "So, you want to join me on my journey?"

Nova nodded her head determinedly.

Ash smiled. "Then welcome to the team!" He tapped her head with a Pokeball and she was sucked inside. The Pokeball barely gave a fight before dinging, signifying the capture.

"YEAH! I CAUGHT A ZO-"

"_Pi-pikachu-_"

"This is no time for celebration," Bianca broke in. "Remember? World? Threatened? Destroyed? Arceus?"

"Oh yeah," Ash responded meekly.

The Pokeball shook and Nova came out, shaking her fur.

"I'm guessing you don't like Pokeballs like Pikachu."

"_Ka._"

"_Zorua ura._"

"Yeah, I thought so. You can stay out here, then."

"_Zorua!_"

"_Pikaaa!_"

"_Latias tia?_" Latias questioned, floating around them.

"_Pika, pikachu chuka. __Chupi pikachu._"

"_Latias._"

"_Zorua ura ura zorua? __Zorua._"

"_Pi._"

Ash grinned at their little conversation. "So, I guess I'll go get the Pokémon that want to come with me. Now where and who are they?"

"Well…" Lorenzo began. "I'm afraid only Nova, Meloetta, Latias, and your Pokémon can go with you."

"Aww…" Ash pouted. "Oh well. I'll take them. Thanks, Lorenzo and Bianca. You too, Tia."

"_Latias!_"

"You're welcome," Lorenzo and Bianca said in unison.

Glaceon, Nova, and Latias were the only ones with a large move set. Ash only kept Latias, Nova, and Pikachu out. Latias willingly allowed herself to be captured, but she wanted to be out for the rest of the time. She changed into a beautiful girl with red hair cascading down her back and bright, entrancing orange eyes. She still had a blue triangle on her chest, along with the same eye shape.

Nova simply changed into May (Ash had showed her a picture of the brunette) while Pikachu jumped onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Man, I'm worried," Ash stated.

"_Tia?_"

"We might die on this adventure."

"_Pika-pi…_"

"_Latias…._"

"_Zorua…_"

Ash sighed. "I'm just saying. But to keep my mind off of that…" He took out his Pokedex and pointed it at a certain redhead.

"**Latias, the Eon Pokémon. ****Latias communicates using telepathy. Its body is covered in down that refracts light to make it invisible."**

"Tia? Can you use telepathy?"

[Yes. Why?]

"Well, it's easier when you use telepathy."

[Oh. Okay.]

"Where'd you learn telepathy?"

[Bianca and Lorenzo taught me,] Tia said proudly. (I'm gonna call her Tia when she's in her human form. Man, this is sounding A LOT like Black Latios. But not quite. I love that fanfiction.)

Ash sighed heavily, running his hand through his ruffled black hair. "I should've brought more Pokémon with me. Darn," he cursed. "But at least I have three Pokémon that have a variety of moves…"

"_Pika-pi?_"

"Wha?"

"_Pi._"

[Umm…ignore Pikachu. You do not want to know what he just said.]

"_Ka?_"

They were currently shambling through a random forest. Yep, Ash got them lost again.

[Are we there yet?] Tia whined.

"Nope."

[Lemme guess. You have no idea where we are.]

"Yep."

"_Pikaaaa-piiiiiii….._" moaned Pikachu.

"Hey! Don't complain! You and Nova are on my shoulders!"

"_Zorua?!_"

"_Pikaaa?!_"

Meandering through the forest with a distressed yellow electrical mouse and a raucous shiny fox was definitely not fun. At least Tia was pretty good…

"C'mon guys, it's not too far," Ash encouraged.

[But you don't even know where we are.]

Correction: Tia was pretty bad.

"Ughh…"

"_Chu…_"

"_Zorua?_"

[Y'know, I could easily fly us out of here.]

Chorus of face-palms activate.

So they did.

Pikachu was settled in Ash's lap and Nova was sitting behind Ash, Pikachu looking queasy and Nova looking interested in the sights. Latias was doing pretty well for a Pokémon that wasn't trained. Then again, she _was _a legendary Pokémon.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Ash asked after two hours of flying.

Latias shook her head silently.

"_Pika-pi!_" Pikachu squeaked, pointing. Ash looked and was surprised to see all his friends there. He guessed they were going to join him on his journey along with his faithful Pokémon companions.

[Okay, I guess we're going there,] Latias said, gliding gracefully down to them and settling onto the ground. Ash returned the exhausted eon dragon while Pikachu and Nova jumped onto their respectful shoulders. Nova had transformed back into her normal form.

"Hi, Ash!" Dawn said cheerfully. "We're off to save the world again!"

Iris nodded. "This'll be great."

"We might die," Cilan pointed out.

"Thanks for being optimistic," Misty said, sarcasm dripping from her words while Cilan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"_Zoruaa!_"

"_Pika._"

Everyone was surprised to see a shiny Zorua.

"Where'd you get that Zorua?" Brock demanded. "Don't you know how rare shinies are?"

"Yep," Ash said. "But I have a shiny Noctowl, so it doesn't really matter."

"_Zoruaa._"

"So, we just have to travel the world until we find a giant horned creature?" inquired Iris.

"That sounds easy enough," Cilan conceded.

"But it's the _whole world!_" objected May.

"Latias will fly us there," Ash answered.

"_Pikachu._"

"And some other flying-types," Ash finished. "So release all your flying-types!"

Once they got onto a flying-type (Ash, Pikachu, Nova, Dawn, Misty, Piplup, Togekiss, and Azurill got onto Latias) they flew off to save the world from massacre.

Ash thought about the journey through the whole time.

_We might not be able to make it, _he thought anxiously. _It's possible that one of us won't make it out alive. No one wants to be that person. But what if it's Pikachu, or one of my other Pokémon? I would miss them for sure. I can't replace them easily. And if Pikachu died…well, I don't know WHAT I would do! He's been my best buddy from the beginning, although we had a rough start. Me and him have been through so much together. I don't want to lose him, and he probably doesn't want to lose me. But I don't have a choice…right? One death is nothing compared to the whole world's death. I can't be a coward at this time! _Determination settled inside his heart. _I won't let anyone die, not under my supervision! But I wonder why Arceus is so angry? Did someone do something to make it mad? Perhaps it was Team Rocket or such! Oh boy…if we manage to calm down Arceus, how are we supposed to defeat Team Rocket?! Ugh…I guess I shouldn't worry right now…after all, I might scare everyone on this trip. I have to show them bravery. I can't back down. Not when my friends are counting on me. My friends…._His lips curved upwards in a small but confident smile. _I won't let them down, I promise to myself._

"_Pika-pi?_"

Pikachu's voice startled him out of his thoughts. He beamed down at his edgy starter. "We'll be fine, buddy."

Reassured by the certainty and fortitude in his trainer's voice, Pikachu relaxed. Upon seeing how calm and collected both trainer and Pokémon was, Togekiss, Nova, Dawn, Misty, Piplup, and Azurill also relaxed.

"Latias, do you see anything?" Ash shouted over the sudden wind.

[No,] came the telepathic response. [I think I would see giant antlers, y'know.]

Stifling an amused laugh, Ash looked around. Dawn was hugging a shuddering Piplup. Togekiss had a wing around Misty and Azurill; Togekiss seemed way too big to fit on Latias, but apparently she did.

Nova was sitting next to Pikachu, who was talking softly to her. Nova seemed to compose herself when Pikachu smiled brightly at her.

When Latias seemed slightly tired, Misty returned Togekiss and the red eon dragon found that easier to fly with. Ash returned a protesting Zorua also. Now Latias seemed speedier than ever.

"_Pika?_" Pikachu mewed, looking up at his trainer with large, soft brown eyes.

"We'll get Arceus to stop, won't we buddy?" Ash asked positively.

Pikachu's eyes brightened, and he fisted the air. "_Pikaaa!_"

Smiling at his partner's enthusiasm, Ash said to Latias, "Now do you see anything?"

[No,] came the patient reply. Ash and Pikachu's unwavering resolve seemed to make her stronger in flight. Ash seemed to dedicate his whole life to Pokémon.

[THERE!]

Everyone screamed in surprise when Latias suddenly yelled, pointing with a claw at a _huge, _emphasis on 'huge', creature stampeding.

"Is that…" Dawn gasped.

"It is," Ash established. "Arceus."

He pulled out his Pokedex.

"**Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon. ****According to the legends of Sinnoh, Arceus emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world."**

"Wow…" Misty breathed.

Arceus let out a loud bellow, swiveling its head to stare at the heroes, eyes narrowed challengingly.

Ash gulped. "We're dead."

Arceus fired a Hyper Beam.

"Dodge, Latias!" Ash ordered.

[On it!] cried the Eon Dragon, managing to turn her body to the right as the Hyper Beam narrowly missed them.

"Thank Me-" Misty broke off as Arceus started charging at them.

"Oh no!" yelped Dawn.

Latias froze in fear.

Ash threw a Pokeball. "Go, Pidgeot! Use Sand Attack to distract Arceus!"

When she caught sight of the rampaging giant, Pidgeot's eyes lit up with fear. However, she obeyed her master and blew sand onto Arceus.

It roared as its eyes were covered with dust. For a split second it paused.

"Thanks Pidgeot. Return!" Ash shouted, quickly returning the allegiant bird Pokémon.

Finally unfreezing, Latias turned and sped away from Arceus. She stopped when she was about twelve feet from the giant.

Arceus unleashed another Hyper Beam.

Thinking fast, Ash said, "Protect!"

Latias frantically held up a barrier, deflecting the attack.

"Now use Thunderbolt!"

Latias charged up the electric attack, then used Thunderbolt on Arceus. It howled in fury as the electricity danced on its body before dissipating.

"We need to get on the ground," Dawn said. "We have to protect everyone."

Nodding, Latias settled onto the floor, where Arceus could not see them. With a word of thanks, Ash returned her.

"_Pika-pi?_" Pikachu said.

Ash sent out Nova, who jumped onto his shoulder. "You know where we are, right?"

"_Zoruaa!_"

"Good. We need all the help we can get."

"_CEEEEUUUUUS!_"

"_Zorua?!_"

"Transform into Latios, then use Luster Purge!" Ash instructed.

Nova flipped into the air, changing into a perfect duplicate of Latios, with firm wings and a maniacal grin. She floated up to see Arceus. She lifted a claw and a huge ball appeared. She threw it at the God of all Pokémon.

Arceus thundered when the move connected, temporarily blinding it.

Nova transformed back into a Zorua and landed gracefully on the ground.

Arceus winced but didn't seem to be affected. Suddenly its body became enveloped in a white light and it disappeared.

Ash and the others stared.

"HEY GUYS! WE FINALLY FOUND YOU! WHERE'S ARCEUS?!"

The others had found them.

Ash explained everything.

"Wow…I wish I could've been there," Max complained.

"So you wish you could've died?" Misty challenged.

Max pouted.

"_Ka…_" Pikachu was lying down next to a tired-looking Zorua. "_Pika._"

"_Zoruaaaa…..aaa…._" Nova yawned. "_Zorua._"

Ash just wanted to get this done and over with. He **hated **facing Arceus.

"Are the townspeople safe?" questioned May.

"Yeah, we got them to safety," Dawn promised.

"Well, as long as they're fine…" May said uneasily.

"_Pikaa!_" Pikachu was currently sucking on a ketchup bottle, making the people around him wrinkle their noses.

"We still need to stop Arceus," Ash protested. "Unless we want to die."

"Yeah, our loved ones might get hurt," sighed Max.

That's when Ash remembered something. Or more accurately, some**one**.


	2. Discontinued

_**NOTE**_

I reaaaalllly don't like this story. So I'm ending it right here. Sorry!

I might redo the story, I'm not too sure, but for now I'm not happy with the layout and the sappy hero stuff. It doesn't have much suspense and the characters aren't well-developed. The plotline is 'meh', and the dialogue pretty much sucks. The story goes on too fast.

Sorry once again!

~RaichuFloette


End file.
